Emerald Eyes
by BrisingrBoy
Summary: Beki Ari wants to be Apprentice to ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Septimus Heap. To what extent would she go to achieve this?
1. Prologue

**New Story! Please R&R**

* * *

Beki Ari, wanted nothing more than to be apprentice to the greatest ExtraOrdinary Wizard since Hotep-Ra, Septimus Heap.

But what could she do to prove herself? She wasn't any way extraordinary. Septimus was the seventh son of a seventh son. All Beki was, was a poor non-magyk person. She had been born into a non-magyk family and was, for some unknown reason, not allowed to practice magyk. As she said, she didn't know the reason why.

Maybe this was why Beki began going out at night. Maybe this was why her eyes were turning the telltale magykal green. Maybe this was why, very night, she was attending night magyk classes with ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand.


	2. Lessons

**Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

Marcia**

"Now Beki, if you're going to perform a-. Beki! Are you listening?"

Beki sat at the home of ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand, who was currently giving her lessons on magyk. Unfortunately, Beki was a quick learner, and had already learned everything in the Magyk Studies book by herself. Marcia knew this and was quite proud her student could learn all that by herself. She had been surprised she hadn't begun practicing magyk earlier. She had brilliant potential.

Her eyes though were of concern to Marcia. They weren't just turning the normal green, they were turning emerald. Marcia had to wonder how she kept their secret night classes a secret, with those telltale eyes. Marcia had had the same problem when she had first become apprentice to Alther Mella. Her parents weren't approving of the Wizard and were heavily disapproving of the way he became ExtraOrdinary Wizard. They didn't like DomDaniel but they thought he was better than Alther. Marcia had thought they were mad. She treasured the memories she had shared with Alther. The only day she was as happy as she was when Alther chose her as his apprentice was when Septimus had agreed to become hers. She smiled as she thought about the day at Aunt Zelda's cottage when he had accepted the flyte charm and so, accepted her apprenticeship.

The day Beki had come looking for her to teach her had been another highlight. Not many ExtraOrdinary Wizards - or ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizards - had two apprentices in their time as ExtraOrdinary Wizard. But Beki was more talented then she let on to be. She claimed that magyk was banned from her family and that none of her family was magyk. Marcia would have sworn otherwise. She had been born into a magyk family and - although she wouldn't tell anyone - she thought Beki may have been stronger than her. Magykally of course. No one could be stronger than Marcia with her attitude. The only person who she thought had the same attitude, even though she was mistaken, was Marcellus Pye, whom Septimus and Queen Jenna had appointed Chief Alchemist. Marcia had not approved of this, but as usual, Septimus had completely ignored her. Since Septimus had only recently become ExtraOrdinary Wizard, she was teaching him the ropes. Of course, Alther hadn't taught her everything, so he was helping too, or, his ghost was. She started to completely forget what she was doing and thought of the happy days she and Septimus had spent together.

**Beki**

Beki sat at the desk looking immensely bored, as her tutor drifted off into her own little world. Marcia seemed to be doing that a lot now, as if teaching Beki had brought back the memories or when Septimus was her apprentice. Eventually she would snap out of it and begin teaching Beki again. Although she knew this, Beki always feared Marcia would forget all her magyk knowledge and not be able to teach Beki anymore. Beki wanted nothing more than to be a skilled Wizard. But she was frightened of getting to powerful, incase she was forced to overthrow Septimus in order to restore order to the land. Yeah, it sounded like a rairytale but Beki believed it could happen. Although she diet know exactly she was descended from, she knew she was descended from a very powerful ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She had been about to tell Marcia this one night but had stopped right before doing it. Something had told her not to. There was something wrong about doing that. Beki wondered if there was a law against descendants of former ExtraOrdinary Wizards becoming ExtraOrdinary Wizards. She didn't remember hearing about it before, but she still had to learn a lot of the Laws. Marcus had only had a limited knowledge of the Laws, as every ExtraOrdinary Wizard had the power to change them. Unfortunately for Marcia, Septimus had availed of this almost as soon as he had become ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Marcia had not been able to learn all the new Laws in time to teach Beki, but she planned to get Alther to tell them to Beki soon enough.

Beki stood up and wondered if she could force Marcia out of her daydream early. She pointed at the tall woman and said 'Water'. A torrent of water hit Marcia and she spluttered while she raid he hand. She performed a quick-dry spell, before looking at Beki. "Beki, no ordinary wizard would be able to do that without years of training. You weren't even taught but you used your initiative. You have the potential to be a great ExtraOrdinary Wizard."

Beki beamed. She had used her initiative, but she had also read the chapter in the Magyk Studies book about the elements. That had helped her use her imagination to summon the torrent of water. According to the book, actually summoning the elements would take years of practice. Beki would have loved to see the authors face when she had summoned the water.

"But" said Marcia. Beki gulped. It was never good when Marcia said but.

"You should never deface your tutor in any way. And yes, before you ask, drenching them with water does apply to that rule too."

Beki shuffled her feet sheepishly. She pointed at the bucket of water and it filled up again. Marcia smiled at her apprentices initiative. She had recently acquired Marcellus' fear of a house fire and had taken his advice in keeping a bucket of eater in each room. She silently thanked Beki for re-filling the bucket; it would have taken her twice as long to refill it and she probably would have just went outside and refilled it with the hose. Beki had just saved her the trouble. She turned back to Beki.

"Ok, back to the lesson..."

* * *

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
